<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe We, Maybe Both of Us by fractionallyfoxtrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968511">Maybe We, Maybe Both of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot'>fractionallyfoxtrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Domestic, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a question.</p>
<p>"You've never been to the Fire Nation?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh II/Mako (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe We, Maybe Both of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enremus/gifts">Enremus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to Enremus for introducing me to this dual firebender ship. Thank you for being a great friend during these Ozai times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a question.</p>
<p>"You've never been to the Fire Nation?"</p>
<p>It slipped out without a thought.</p>
<p>Iroh looked at Mako, waiting to see if he took offense to the question in some way. Mako didn't care for anything that implied, whether intentional or not, that he was somehow lesser for his lack of certain experiences due to his upbringing. Given Mako's recent history, it could be easy to overlook that he'd lived on the street as a kid, that he hadn't always been the respected Republic City detective and close friend to the Avatar that he was today.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Mako didn't search for any slight in Iroh's words. He was too busy trying to scrub burnt grease off a pan.</p>
<p>"No," Mako said, his head bent over in concentration. "My mom wanted to take us there but she... It didn't happen."</p>
<p>Iroh put down the cup he was drying and moved closer so he could put a hand on Mako's shoulder. He was tense, even the near mention of his parents' death sucking the life from the room. Iroh slid his hand over Mako's back, rubbing in small circles between his shoulders until Mako started to relax. He stepped away when Mako started scrubbing again.</p>
<p>"She was from Chishima," Mako said quietly, surprising Iroh. He'd expected the subject to be dropped. Mako glanced at him, looking curious in a way that stripped years from his face. "Do you know where that is?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Iroh said with a nod. He was familiar with all of the regions of his nation. "It's a city at the base of the caldera, north of the main road to the harbor. They have a flower festival every year in the spring."</p>
<p>Mako looked down at the sink again. "She said it was beautiful."</p>
<p>"It is."</p>
<p>Mako nodded at Iroh's assessment, his face guarded as he ran water to rinse the pan. Iroh could see the moment Mako's defenses went back up, layers of expectations - all put on him by himself - rising up to wall off the child he'd once been, leaving in his place the provider and protector he thought he had to be.</p>
<p>Even around Iroh.</p>
<p>"Bolin and I are very fortunate," Mako said, his voice firming to the tone he used at work. "Our friendship with Korra, helping her with her Avatar duties, gave us opportunities we never thought we'd have. I never imagined that I'd go to the South Pole, let alone the Spirit World."</p>
<p>"And the Earth Kingdom," Iroh added. "And the Northern Air Temple."</p>
<p>Mako hummed in agreement, seeming uninterested in expanding on the subject. Iroh let it fade into the white noise of running water as he focused on his own task, putting dry dishes away in their proper place. He didn't have to ask. He knew Mako's kitchen as well as he knew his own.</p>
<p>"I suppose we're fortunate that your travels didn't take you to the Fire Nation," Iroh said, closing one of the cabinets. "My mother would not have been happy to have the Red Lotus causing chaos within our borders."</p>
<p>Iroh smiled when Mako laughed.</p>
<p>"I think your mom could've handled them."</p>
<p>"I have to agree."</p>
<p>Mako finished rinsing off the last of the plates. He set them down in the strainer before shaking his hands out and wiping them dry on the towel Iroh was holding. He looked pleased to have the task done which was what tempted Iroh to voice another potentially touchy question.</p>
<p>"Would you want to visit the Fire Nation?" he asked. He caught Mako off guard, judging by the sudden fall of Mako's hands. "My family would be happy to have you as a guest."</p>
<p>It was true, of course, but it wasn't only his family who would be happy to see Mako in the Fire Nation.</p>
<p>Iroh would be happy to take Mako to the Fire Nation.</p>
<p>He would take Mako, and only Mako the first time. He knew Bolin and Mako were close but he hoped he could be forgiven for leaving Mako's brother out just this once. Bolin was a good friend but Mako was... They were...</p>
<p>Iroh put the towel down on the counter.</p>
<p>He didn't know how to describe his association with Mako.</p>
<p>They were clearly in a relationship of some kind. They had known each other for years at this point and had been... close for almost two of those years. Their relationship was romantic, they cared for each other on a level that exceeded friendship. They wrote letters when they were apart and Iroh missed him terribly when he had to be away. Their relationship was sexual, they enjoyed all manner of physical intimacy with each other. They wrote <em>letters</em> when they were apart and Iroh missed him <em>terribly</em> when he had to be away.</p>
<p>Their relationship was also committed and exclusive. Iroh couldn't imagine feeling this way about anyone else.</p>
<p>None of these points, individually, accurately described their association.</p>
<p>Collectively, though.</p>
<p>It wasn't the first time Iroh had tried to pin down exactly what they meant.</p>
<p>It wasn't the first time he'd been afraid to look too closely.</p>
<p>Mako spoke, answering the question Iroh felt he asked ages ago.</p>
<p>"Maybe," he said, crossing and uncrossing his arms. Iroh waited for him to settle in his thoughts. "If we have time," Mako added, leaving his arms crossed, his brow slightly pinched. "It'll probably be hard for both of us to take leave at the same time."</p>
<p>Iroh smiled, potential trip itineraries already running through his mind. "Maybe" and "we" and "both of us" seemed simple but meant so much coming from Mako.</p>
<p>He stepped up to Mako, running his hands over Mako's crossed arms. Mako tensed involuntarily at his touch but it was fleeting, completely gone by the time Iroh's hands moved up to his face. Iroh cupped Mako's chin, soothing his thumb along the line of Mako's jaw.</p>
<p>"I'd like to take you there," Iroh said, waiting for Mako to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>Mako looked up and then away, trying to hide his smile in a huff.</p>
<p>"Maybe," he said.</p>
<p>Iroh sought Mako's mouth, his lips, his poorly hidden smile, for a kiss.</p>
<p>"Maybe," he agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>